Even Angels Fall
by lilyevans103
Summary: The first war is under way and Lily Evans is in the middle of it. She is one of the main people He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants either on his side or dead. Who is the one that reminds Lily that she is not alone? James Potter, of corse! PLEASE REVIEW!


_**Even Angels Fall: A Lily and James Story**_

**A/N: **This is not a songfic. The title is the song the fic was inspired by, but this is not a songfic! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.! Fluff is a necessity in my stories! PLEASE REVIEW!

_**You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.**_

It was a beautiful summer day. Seventeen year old Lily Evans was lying on her bed reading her favorite book, **Alice In Wonderland**, for the umpteenth time. Lily had always found the book fascinating. She could smell breakfast downstairs in the kitchen. Lily yawned widely and put her dressing gown and slippers on. She walked quickly downstairs. As it was a Saturday her father sat at his spot at the head of the table, reading a newspaper. The section he had already read sat in front of the chair to his left, Lily's chair.

Petunia Evans, Lily's older sister sat across from Lily next to Nancy Evans. Nancy was placing a platter of blueberry pancakes in the middle of the table. Lily took her seat and picked up the newspaper in front of her, filling her plate with food and taking a bite.

"What time are you leaving for Alice's, dear?" Nancy asked Lily as she took her seat and filled her plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Every summer since Lily's first year her best friend and dorm mate, Alice Stevens invited the girls from the dorm over to stay the week before September first at her parents' manor. Today was the day that Lily would be leaving for the manor.

"I told her around noon, Mum. I still have to pack and everything. My letter came last night by the way. I am Head Girl. I get my own room. I have to share the head common room and bathroom with the head boy. But still…" Lily said as she finished her breakfast and tea.

"Good for you, love. I know you will be brilliant. What about you, Pet? How are the wedding plans going?" Nancy said turning to her oldest daughter.

"I couldn't be happier, Mum. Vernon is perfect. The plans are going well. We want a wedding at the end of September. All that's left is the cake and catering. It will be perfect. You will love it Mum." Petunia gushed happily.

"May I be excused? I want to go pack so I won't be late to Ail's. Breakfast was great, Mum." Lily asked.

"Yes, you may, Lily. Be sure to pop into my study before you leave. I want to say goodbye before my Lily leaves for nine months." Mr. Evans said putting his paper down. Lily kissed his cheek as she passed murmuring,

"Yes, Daddy."

Lily went back upstairs and into her bathroom. She took a shower and dressed in her favorite jeans and tee shirt. She then packed her trunk. At quarter of twelve the door bell rang downstairs. Lily heard her father answer the door. Lily heard the door shut and footsteps. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Lily, you have a visitor. Don't forget to come say goodbye before you leave." Mr. Evans said. Lily heard him retreat. Lily opened her door to see Severus Snape outside of it. Lily sighed heavily and stood back. Severus entered the room and sat in Lily's desk chair. Lily shut her door quickly and turned to Severus.

"What do you want, Sev? You have been doing this for the past two summers. Do I have to get a restraining order to get you to leave me alone? I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Friends. You betrayed me, Sev. You betrayed my trust and lost my friendship when you called me that foul name. You were my best friend until that day Sev. But you've changed. You aren't the nine year old watching me in the local park and telling me that I am a witch." Lily said putting the last of her belongings in her trunk and shutting the lid.

"I want the same thing I have wanted the past two summers, Lily. I want your forgiveness. There is no need for a restraining order. I am so very sorry, Lily. I know of your plans with Alice and your other friends. This is my last chance and I'll be damned to just let you walk away. I am not surprised you replaced me with Alice. You were always very fond of her. But I miss you, Lily. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Severus asked looking desperate.

"No, Sev. Sorry doesn't always cut it. I am not coming back here next summer. The girls and I are going to find a flat near the ministry, seeing as we all want to work there or in the vicinity. All my possessions are packed. All of them. And you did let me walk away back in fifth year. Yes I am fond of Alice. But she can't replace you. No one can. You were my first and best friend, Sev. But as I said you changed. You aren't the same person and nor am I. Goodbye Sev. I'll never forget you." Lily said opening her door. Severus stood up and left the room quietly.

Lily took her wand out of her pocket and tapped her trunk with it, sending it to Stevens's manor. Lily picked up her orange kitten, Tigger, and went down to the kitchen. Mrs. Evans was doing the dishes. Lily hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Mum. I will see you at graduation. I love you." Lily whispered. Nancy turned and hugged Lily back.

"You aren't coming back next summer, are you?" Nancy asked. Lily shook her head.

"My friends and I are going to rent a flat in London. We all want to work in or near the ministry so we are going to share a flat. But you, Daddy, and Pet are all welcome to come to graduation. I am going to say goodbye to Daddy and go to Ali's. I love you, mum." Lily said kissing Nancy's cheek. Lily left the room for her dad's study. She knocked three times and opened the door.

"Daddy, I am going to Alice's now. My trunk is already there. I just wanted to say goodbye and that I love you." Lily said quietly.

"I love you, Lily. I always will. I am extremely proud of you, Lily. Your mother is too. I want the best for you. I also want your happiness. Don't forget to write us, love. Have a good term. I will see you in June." Mr. Evans said before he kissed Lily's forehead.

"I love you, Daddy. So much." Lily whispered before turning on the spot and apperating to Stevens Manor.

Lily opened her eyes. She was in the foyer of Stevens Manor. Mrs. Stevens was talking to the head housemaid as she came down stairs."Will be home by five thirty. Please have tea ready and tell the girls I expect them to join me. Remember Annett, Alice's friends expect their rooms ready when they arrive. Tell the others to help if you need it. Is Lily's room ready? As she is Alice's best friend she will be arriving a good half hour before the others." Mrs. Stevens said as she reached the foyer.

"Yes ma'am. Tea will be on the veranda at five thirty. I will tell Miss Alice and her friends to be in their tea outfits. The rooms are all ready. The maids are checking on that as we speak. They are checking that each room is especially set for each girl. Miss Lily's room is ready for her." Annett said quickly. "Very good, Annett. The girls will want lunch. Make sure cook makes their favorites. Ah, Lily! How are you, darling? Alice is up in her room and your trunk is up in your room. And who is this?" Mrs. Stevens asked looking at Tigger.

"I am good Mrs. Stevens. This is my kitten, Tigger. My parents bought him for me as a welcome home present. How are you, Mrs. Stevens?" Lily said offering Tigger to Mrs. Stevens. Mrs. Stevens took the kitten who purred loudly.

"I've told you to call me Emily, Lily. Or Mum if you want to. The others do. Tigger is adorable. Alice got a kitten from her father as well. She calls her Luna. The kitten is black she has a white moon shaped mark on her forehead. So, I have to go to work. A death eater was busted so they need my help interrogating him. I'll be back around five thirty. I told Alice that when the others get here you girls should go to Diagon Alley. I know Nancy Potter has told the boys the same thing and I would rather you all go together. Richard is at the Ministry so it is you girls and the maids. It is wonderful to see you, dear." Emily said kissing Lily's forehead and leaving the room.

Lily smiled at Annett and went upstairs. She could hear the maids fixing up the other three bedrooms and bathrooms. Lily walked into her green room. Her trunk sat by the end of her canopy bed. She had a wardrobe, a vanity, a bookcase, a desk and a balcony in her room. She knew that the other four had the same. Lily pulled her bag of toiletries out of her trunk and went into the bathroom. It was green too. Lily put everything away and walked back into her room. Tigger was asleep on her bed.

Lily laughed and pulled Tigger's litter box, cat tree, and bed out of her trunk and enlarged them with a flick of her wand. Her clothes flew into the wardrobe with another flick. Her shoes followed her clothes. Soon her trunk was empty. Lily heard a squeal as her door burst open."LILY!!!!!!!! I've missed you! When did you get here! Why didn't you come see me? I've missed you SOOOO much! I love you!" Alice Stevens ran into the room and flung her arms around Lily's neck, hugging her tightly. Lily hugged her back laughing.

"I've missed you too, Alice. I got here at noon like I said I would. I was putting everything away, I was about to come see my Ali. I love you more." Lily said as Alice eyed her critically. Then Lily saw three girls behind Alice.

Mary MacDonald, Emmeline Vance, and Amelia Bones; the other dorm mates. Lily ran to hug them. They hugged her back giggling

"Girls, Lunch!" The cook called. The five girls went downstairs.

"I've been made Head Girl." Lily announced as the five sat at the dining room table. The cook brought out lunch. "We figured, good job, babe." Alice said as they started to eat. The others murmured in agreement. Once they were all done eating Annett came into the room.

"The boys have arrived, Misses. They are waiting in the foyer. Mistress wishes you to join her for tea at five thirty. You are to be back, in your tea clothes, and waiting on the veranda. That will be all." Annett said clearly.

"Alright, I say we pair up with the boys. Since we are all taking the exact same classes it will make it faster. Frank is staying with the Potters until school starts so Alice and he will go to the parchment and ink store. I need new robes, and judging by Remus's appearance so dose he. We will go robe shopping. Amelia has wants an owl and Peter has been wanting a rat. They will go to the pet shop. Mary and Sirius will get potions supplies. Lily and James will get the books. Please tell me that you five heard that, because I am not repeating it." Emmeline said as the girls went into the foyer. The five boys nodded. "Alright we all know what the others need. Do you lot?" Remus asked softly. The girls nodded.

"Shall we?" Alice said gesturing to the fireplace. The group went two at a time to their destinations. Lily and James were last. James went first. Lily waited for him to disappear then she stepped into the flames.

"Flourish and Blotts" Lily said. She closed her eyes as she spun around in the fireplace. Suddenly she felt herself being helped up. Lily opened her eyes to see James smiling down at her. She slowly smiled back. James took her arm and steered her to the clerk.

"Hello, we need ten sets of seventh year school books, please." James said before the clerk could ask. The clerk nodded and walked into the back room. James turned to Lily.

"I've been made Head Boy. Remus figured you would be made Head Girl. I think we should call a truce. We have been fighting for the last six years. I don't think the heads should be hateful to each other. I will stop asking you out constantly. I think we should friendly, or at least civil to each other. What do you say?" James said quietly.

"Yes, I've been made Head Girl. I agree we should call a truce. The Heads shouldn't be fighting. I would like it if you would stop asking me out. It would help me not hate you as much. We could try to be friends. I would like that. I don't really hate you, James. You just annoy me." Lily said looking up at James.

"Good, I will work on not asking you out insistently. You will work on not ripping my head off every time I talk to you. Alright?" James said taking the books from the clerk. "Alright. Congratulations on being made Head Boy, by the way." Lily said taking James's arm when he offered it to her.

"Thanks. Same to you. You look beautiful, Lily. But then, I always think that." James said as they left the shop. Lily smiled softly.

"Thanks, James." Lily said, kissing James's cheek.

The two stopped for ice cream and went back to Alice's manor. Here the group sorted out the purchases. The boys went back to Potter Manor and the girls went upstairs to dress for tea. Each room was connected by the bathrooms. The girls opened all the bathroom doors and chatted as they dressed. The tea outfits consisted of dresses and heels. Lily pulled her blue summer dress and blue heels out of her closet. She pulled her hair into a bun and tied it with a blue ribbon. As the clock stuck five fifteen the girls walked out into the garden. Tea for six was set on a white table with white chairs. The girls took their seats and Mary said

"I really like your necklace, Lily. Where did you get it?" Lily touched her silver necklace. It had a white lily on it.

"Severus gave it to me for my eleventh birthday. I forgot I was wearing it." Lily mumbled looking at her tea cup.

"Hello, girls. It's nice to see you all. Do you have all your school things now?" Emily said as she joined the group and sat down.

"Yes, Mum." All five girls replied. Emily beamed.

"Good! So what are you all up to this week?"

"Just hanging out and catching up. Sleeping till ten. You know our routine." Alice said taking a sip of her tea. Emily laughed.

"I do indeed. Nancy invited all of us over for dinner on Sunday. That young man that lives with them, Sirius I believe his name is, his cousin Andromeda is coming round with her husband and baby girl. Nancy wants us all over to meet her. Well, I must be off. I have some work to do in my office, sorry the tea is so short. It will be better tomorrow. Love you all." Emily said as she stood and walked back into the house.

Mary breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate dressing up! At least we don't have to dress up for dinner. I'm going to change. Lily, care to join me?" Mary offered Lily her hand. Lily smiled and took it. The two of them were the muggleborns in the group. They both liked nothing better than a nice pair of jeans and tee shirts. As they walked up to their rooms Mary murmured

"Sorry about earlier, love. I didn't remember how you got the necklace and I really do like it. Just…sorry."

Lily kissed Mary's forehead.

"You didn't mean it honey. I know that. I love you, Mary ." Lily said as she turned to enter her room.

"Love you, Lils." Mary whispered as she went to her own room.

Lily opened her door and changed quickly into shorts and a tank top. She pulled **Alice In Wonderland** out of her trunk and turned on the wireless on her bedside table. Lily opened her window and slipped out the door to the balcony. She sat on the chair that was out there and started to read.

"Evening, Lily."

Lily looked up. James was perched on the railing of the balcony. He smiled down at her. She smiled weakly back. James pulled a lily out of his pocket and placed it in Lily's hair, right above her ear.

"What's wrong Lily?" James asked sitting beside her chair and looking up at her.

"Nothing, James." Lily said looking away from him.

"Lily, we are going to be working together this year. You need to trust me. I'm trying to be friendly here, Lils. Now, what's wrong?" James said taking her cheek in his hand to force her to look at him.

"People are dying, James. People like me. People like my family. This psychopath is murdering people left and right. My oldest ex friend has joined his ranks, I know he has. I'm scared, James! I don't want to die! I have plans for my life and dying at the age of eighteen is not part of those plans. I want to be an Auror. I want to be a mother. I want to find one person in the world that loves me in spite of my blood status. And I don't mean love like how the girls love me. I mean someone who really loves me. I'm joining the Order, James. As soon as I get out of school. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put all this on you. I just…" Lily started with tears running down her face.

James stood up and lifted Lily off her chair. He sat in the chair with Lily in his lap.

"I know people are dying Lily. Everyone in the world knows that. Yes, they are after you, but they are after everyone in these two houses. Mine and Stevens. I am a pureblood, but I am also a blood traitor. Because I love someone who, according to them, is not worthy of me. I'm scared too, Lily. All of us are. This is war. People from both sides are going to die. I don't want to die either. I have yet to kiss the woman I love, and I'm not going to die until I do. I've got plans too. Become an Auror, get married, and see my son in my wife's arms. And has it accrued to you that the person who loves you most in the world is right in front of you? I'm here for you Lily. No matter what. I'm here for you. I'm joining up too. It's ok, Lily. It's ok to be scared. Just know that there are people that love you in the world. Including me. Night, Lily." James kissed Lily's neck and set her back in the chair.

He hopped back over the balcony. Lily shut her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest. She started to sob. Suddenly James was back. He pulled Lily into his arms, surprised at how perfectly she fit. He laid Lily on her bed. She turned to him and reached for his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you, Lily. I know I told you I'd stop asking you out and I will. But I love you. I always will. Sleep tight, my love." James kissed Lily's cheek softly and left the room shutting the door behind him.

The week passed in a hurry, as it always did. Soon it was August 31, the day of the dinner at the Potters. At five the group walked next door to the Potters. Mr. Stevens rang the doorbell. James answered the door. He held the door open as the group came into the house. A tall brunette woman with a pink haired baby in her arms walked into the foyer.

"Everyone, this is Andromeda Tonks. She is Sirius's cousin. The baby is her daughter, Nymphadora." James said as the group introduced themselves.

"She is going to hate that name later in life, Mrs. Tonks. Do you have a nickname for her?" Lily said as Andromeda handed Nymphadora to her.

"No, but if you come up with one I might use it, depending on how bad it is." Andromeda said as Lily played with the baby.

"What about Dora?" Lily asked as James put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"I like it. Dora it is." Andromeda said taking Dora back.

Lily looked around to see that only she and James were left of the teenagers. James turned Lily so she faced him.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here Lily. I care about you. I want you to smile, to be happy, carefree. The way you used to be before all this shit. Before fifth year, you were so happy. Or at least you acted happy. I want that Lily back." James said as Lily looked up at him.

"Thank you, James." Lily whispered against his cheek as she kissed it.

"It's nothing, Lily, nothing at all." James whispered back as he steered her into the dining room.

***Three Months Later***

James watched Lily. Not in a stalkers way, but still he watched her. The two of them got along nicely. They were friends now. James still loved her, but he never told her that. He didn't ask her out anymore. But he watched her. He looked out for her. She either had no idea he was doing it, or she ignored him doing it. Either way, she didn't stop him. So he watched.

He knew that she liked to sit out on the roof outside her window and read. He knew that she looked at her reflection in her wall mirror. Not to check herself out, more to ask _Who am I? What am I doing here? What impact will I make on the world today? What impact will I make in my lifetime._ But James's favorite was the yoga. Lily did yoga nightly. James liked watching Lily. He liked learning her habits.

On the last night of November James returned from a late Quidditch practice to find the head common room empty. Lily was not in the common room, but James could swear he heard crying from her room. He was concerned but he didn't want Lily to yell at him for intruding. So he went up to his room, changed quickly, and got into bed. He removed his glasses and lay on his pillows. Suddenly his door swung open. Lily walked quietly to the other side of James's bed and climbed in.

"My parents died in a car crash today. A drunk driver slammed into their car. They were both killed immediately. The other driver is still alive. I have no one left, James. My sister hates me. She's married now and could care less about me. I can't be alone tonight. Can I stay here please?" Lily sobbed.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Lily. That is horrible. You have me, Lily. You've had me since I met you in first year. Yes, you can stay here. I'll move my arm, if you want. This doesn't mean anything. It's one friend comforting another. You are my world, Lily. You can stay here as long as you want. My parents are holding a Christmas ball this year. Will you go with me? I need a date. All the others are paired off. If you don't want to, I can ask someone else." James said as Lily slowly stopped crying.

"Thank you, James. For everything. You are the best friend a girl could ask for. Yes, I'll go with you. You keep your arm where it is. I need you to hold me James. At least for tonight. Goodnight, James." Lily said as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Lily." James whispered. Soon he too was asleep.

***Christmas Night***

The Potter ballroom was beautiful. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. A Christmas tree twenty feet high was in one corner of the room. French windows and doors covered one wall. A live band was set up in another corner. Hundreds of people danced around the room. One pair stood out. The girl had waist length dark red hair and was dressed in an emerald ball gown. Her partner had jet black hair and glasses. He wore a tuxedo.

Lily and James danced around the room. Suddenly James stopped and pulled Lily behind him as he left the room. He pulled her up into his room. Here he turned to her and took both her hands in his.

"Lily, I'm tired of playing games. I love your personality. I love you. I've been looking out for you over the last three and a half months. I know you like to read on the roof outside your room. I know you look in your mirror every time you pass it. I know you do yoga nightly. I love you, Lily. I want to spend what time I have left with you. So either say you love me back or get out of my head. I dream about you, Lily. I dream of the life we would have together. Please, say you love me back." James said looking down at Lily.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I love you, James. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out…" Lily said but James kissed her hungrily.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. James bit her bottom lip softly as his hands went to her hair. Lily whimpered as she opened her mouth to him. James stared steering her backwards to the bed, still kissing her urgently. Lily kissed him back lovingly. James slowly pulled away from the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers as he panted. Lily kissed his neck whispering

"I loved you." Over and over.

"I love you, Lily. I'd do anything for you. Anything at all." James whispered.

**I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home  
Here and now, this I vow**

By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you 

**A/N: **The song lyrics are Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle and I'd Come For You by Nickelback. Hope you liked it.


End file.
